Bottlenose Dolphin
The bottlenose dolphin (genus Tursiops) is one of the most well-known species of dolphin. There appear to be two main varieties; a smaller, inshore form and a larger, more robust form that lives mainly offshore. This stocky species has a torpedo-shaped body, a short beak and pointed flippers. They are usually dark grey on the back with paler grey flanks and a white or pinkish belly. The sickle-shaped dorsal fin is tall, and positioned centrally on the back; variations in the shape of the dorsal fin along with scars and other markings on the skin can help researchers to identify individuals. A social species, the bottlenose dolphin may live in groups of 100s of individuals. The bottlenose dolphin has a broad diet, preying on a range of fish and invertebrate species. Dolphins can rest one side of their brain at a time, allowing them to sleep whilst remaining conscious enough to surface and breathe. Roles * It played Marsha Queen of the Mermaids in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Roller Bob in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Triceratops in Fantasia (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Dandi in King of Sea Creatures and Walrus and the King * It played Blue Mystic Ranger in Animal Rangers Mystic Force Gallery CommonBottlenoseDolphin.jpg Bottlenose Dolphin.jpg IMG_8812.JPG Tursiops_truncatus-charlie_philipps_0.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-32.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) FD Dolphins.png|Finding Dory (2016) madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-3895.jpg|Madagascar (2005) BottlenoseDolphin (Wild Kratts).jpg|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) DolphinBottlenose_BlueFang.jpg Pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-3816.jpg|The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) President_Porpoise.png DOLPHINARTWORK.png SJ Dolphin.png Fluke_the_Dolphin.png Dolphin.png Simpsons Dolphin.png Moana Dolphins.png|Moana (2016) Problem_Solverz_Island_2.jpg IMG_4601.PNG IMG_0615.JPG IMG_0616.JPG IMG_8055.JPG IMG 6497.JPG IMG 4970.JPG IMG 0235.JPG Dexter's Lab Dolphins.jpg CtCD Dolphin.jpg IMG 1840.PNG IMG 3476.PNG IMG 0256.JPG IMG 9592.PNG|Fish and Slips (1962) IMG 1306.PNG|Namu My Best Friend (1966) IMG 5674.PNG IMG 7622.JPG IMG dc dolphin.jpeg Noah's Ark Hippos.jpg Molly_&_Gil_meets_Buddy_the_Dolphin.png Star_&_Marco_are_Best_Friends_with_Dolphins.png MC Dolphin.png 489F5F9A-1B47-4EF0-B51D-6A079F2FA7F2.jpeg 8197E89B-9A17-4C76-A8B5-C8BC1C9FCA96.jpeg Stanley Dolphins.png JEL-Dolphins.jpg DTE Dolphins.png Fisher Price Little People Bottlenosed Dolphin.jpg UTAUC Dolphin.png Whales Dolphins Porpoises Monkeys Apes Prosimians.png Mary_Poppins_Returns_Dolphins.png SBSP Dolphin.jpg D3.png Star_meets_Bottlenose_Dolphin.png VeggieTales Dolphin.png Books Whales Dolphins Porpoises Seals Walruses Sea Otters Marine Otters Polar Bears Manatees Dugongs.jpg 7F7C4B34-A45B-44CA-8AE6-7F1E8970402F.jpeg 29EE1AF5-8789-440E-883A-6B58A3A17127.jpeg CF9891CD-5E41-428D-8AA5-8B7838490C16.jpeg 828D318B-67E4-4A02-9370-A1C2168919B1.jpeg 6308724B-E1D0-4A63-B3DD-B67581DD7098.jpeg B7742363-7FF1-44BB-8116-A7FE3051B6DB.jpeg 7546A98F-284B-470C-81A6-AAD130819D3D.jpeg 13E16EDE-39F1-4D6E-A92C-E856FADACB92.jpeg 603A0B17-18E4-4D0B-BC58-C26B15CAB186.jpeg 2E058F83-A62E-479B-A3A9-97F95EE37110.jpeg 304F0560-DAD7-410F-8BA2-B511F60787F2.jpeg 39CA3FCF-B048-46AA-9C6A-FA165C447061.jpeg 7A4F6100-5CFA-49CA-B832-CAC009CBFDA8.jpeg CF65EFF3-E0DD-435E-BD33-B488A087A0B2.jpeg EE619F73-E5EF-4B0C-8C80-05960BA97B4A.jpeg E0DFA819-278E-412A-9CB5-7AE61FC81819.jpeg 2A4D9826-9415-4703-AC9C-B54B429AD115.jpeg AC2D088C-C14D-4395-BDBB-5012B54B18A1.jpeg 9751E7C3-DEE2-4277-B42F-76C165E5CE65.jpeg A5F8C52D-F0A4-4107-9DD1-EB0A6E362D3C.jpeg See Also * Striped Dolphin * Spotted Dolphin * Common Dolphin * Spinner Dolphin * Clymene Dolphin * Pacific White-Sided Dolphin * Commerson's Dolphin * Fraser's Dolphin * Amazon River Dolphin * Ganges River Dolphin * Chinese River Dolphin Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Mammals Category:Ceteceans Category:Dolphins Category:Finding Dory Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Jaws Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Moana Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:The Problem Solverz Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Eclipse Phase Animals Category:Grey Animals Category:Ubisoft Pets Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Jaws 3 Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Zeus and Roxanne Animals Category:The Little Blue Whale Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:SeaWorld Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:National Aquarium Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals Category:Texas State Aquarium Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Uncle Grandpa Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Jungle Beat Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:How to Train your Dragon Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Clarence Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:How Many Ways Can You Catch a Fly Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Chimelong Kingdom Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Protected Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Sea Creatures (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:King of the Hill Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Animals (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Mary Poppins Animals Category:Monster Family Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Animals Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Marcus Pfister's Animal ABC Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals